Part of Being a Stark
by WeAreAvengers12456
Summary: Written by *Stark* Jewel is Tony Stark's young sister. A freak invasion leaves Tony in the hospital and the Avengers without a member. Jewel takes over as Iron Man, but doesn't use the suit. She is her own Superhero. She is friends with Loki's new "slave" Sophee. Sophee is also related to Hawkeye, but nobody knows that. Jewel must save her friend, and her fiance from Loki.
1. Freak Attack

**I turned around just to hear my older brother yell, "JEWEL! GRAB PEPPER AND RUN!" **

**"I'm on it!" I replied, running towards Pepper's room.**

**"Pepper! We have to leave, NOW!" I yelled, helping Pepper grab her laptop and work and put it in her bag. **

**"Why? What's happening?" Pepper asked, following me out. **

**"Somebody, or something, evil has broke in and Tony went to stop them. He said to get you out just in case." I replied.**

**"Oh OK. Thanks." **

**"No problem Pep." I said, ushering her into my Corvette. **

**You see, Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, is my older brother and Pepper is his girlfriend. Well, she is also his coworker as well. I am technically in town visiting, but I am looking at a house for me and my fiance Jamie. Hopefully one close to my brother.**

**Anyway, we drove to my friend Angi's place. She lives along the Malibu coast, about 3 or 4 miles from Tony. By the look on her faec when we pulled up, she knew something was wrong. **

**"Are you two OK? Where is Tony? Did something happen?" Angi quickly asked, opening the dor and letting us in.**

**"Yes, back home, and yes." I answered.**

**"What?" Angi asked, sitting down on the couch. **

**"Well, some sort of evil force broke into the house and Tony told us to get out quickly." I answered, looking at Angi. **

**Pepper asked Angi to turn up the volume on the TV. We questioned why and then saw why. **

**"That's our place!" I yelled, looking at Pepper. **

**"Oh god. TONY!" Pepper cried out, "Wait, was he in full suit yet?" **

**"Umm... when I came to get you, he wasn't, but afterwards, I don't know." I said. **

**"We have to get there!" Angi yelled, running to the door. Pepper and I followed her and hopped in my car. I threw the car in reverse, backed out, and drove towards Tony's. Once we got there, the road was blocked off and they wouldn't let us through. Pepper, Angi, and I got out and ran towards the house. Officials tried to stop us, but we blew by them, not stopping. We ran to the house and starting digging through the rubble. I spotted a mound of rubble and ran over to it. I started to dig when something grabbed my wrist. It was Tony. I continued digging and pulled him out. He had no armor on, so I quickly helped him up and we headed over to the ambulance. I went in the ambulance with Tony and Angi and Pepper followed behind us, in my car. **


	2. Find the Evil

**When we got to the hospital, I alerted the nurses of the power in his chest. I then went into the hall and told Angi and Pepper to go to the house and get anything that can be saved.****They left and I stayed behind with Tony. Right after they left, Thor and Hawkeye walked in. **

**"****We heard Tony was in the hospital. Is he alright?" Hawkeye asked as he ran in.**

**"****He's gonna be fine. At least I think and hope so." I replied.**

**"****Well, dear mortal, can you cover as the Iron Man? The villain has been located." Thor said, looking at me.**

**"****Um... let me ask Tony." I replied, going into his room.**

**"****Yeah sis, there is a suit you can use. Have JARVIS find the bracelet that goes with it. That is to help you get the suit right when you need it. It should be on my desk." He mentioned, giving me a hug and then saying, "I love you sis. Stay safe OK?" **

**"****I will! Thanks bro!" I said, leaving the room. **

**Tony saw that Hawkeye and Thor were there. He requested that I send them in.**

**"****Take care of Jewel, OK?" He said, looking at Hawkeye.**

**"****Don't worry Stark, we will. She will be close, if not in range, of all of us. She is like a sister to all of us." Hawkeye said, shaking Tony's hand and gently giving him a hug.**

**That's when Captain America walked in.**

**"****Gentlemen, we need to move quickly. The evil has been located and may move before we get there."**

**"****Let's go then!" I said, opening the door.**

**"****Who is that Tony?" Cap asked, pointing at the door and looking a Tony.**

**"****That's my little sister Jewel. She is Iron Man today. Get it?" He said, chuckling before he said, "Iron is Fe on the Periodic Table of the Elements and man means male? Oh forget it. Just go save the world."**

**"****Will do Stark. Let's go boys." Hawkeye said, motioning the guys out.**

**We all walked out and went to our cars. Hawkeye rode with me,while Thor rode with Cap. **

**"****JARVIS, give me the directions to the residence of this evil." I said to the system, which Tony installed in my car. **

**"****Will do ma'am." JARVIS replied. **

**We pulled up to an old warehouse and got out. That's when I got an idea. **

**"****Hey guys, you all wait here. I'm going to go in and look around, then I will call for you guys to come in Okay?" I said.**

**"****No. No. No. No. No. No! I was told by Tony to watch over you." Hawkeye said.**

**"****Yeah, well, you also said in range as well. I think this will be in range if I must say." I argued back. **

**"****Fine. But be careful. Please?" He asked.**

**"****Don't worry!" I replied.**


End file.
